


You Don't Want Me

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Jane and Darcy [28]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Body Image, Domestic, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Domestic bliss can take some adjustment as having kids changes relationships a lot - but not nearly as much as you think.





	You Don't Want Me

It was towards the end of the baby boom at the X-Mansion. The X-Men were in domestic bliss, married to one another and starting their families and therefore the next generation of the team. Scott and Jean were the first ones to start their family, and after the birth of Hope Summers, the others immediately wanted to have babies of their own after having seen how a mutant baby was not as wild as they were expecting. Of course, Hope Summers had a relatively mild mutation in that she was sort of like the opposite of Leech. Being within so many feet of her enhanced the mutant x-gene of those around her. For some that was an attractive power that helped them learn to control their own mutations. For others, like the feral mutants, it was like introducing the full moon to a couple of werewolves. But as she grew older, she learned to control her powers, and the Professor helped her, too.

Pietro and Jane were one of the last ones to get married but they were the next couple to have a baby five years later after the birth of Hope Summers. They named their daughter Alice, and she had her mother’s looks entirely from her black hair to her green eyes to her gift of green magic. As Alice grew older, to tell her and her mother a part one only had to look for the pale white strip of hair she had. One almost thought she was Rogue’s daughter, but that was not the case at all. That was just Pietro’s genes shining through. Hope Summers and Alice Maximoff were beautiful, perfectly well behaved children. Of course, both daughters were conceived as an oops, but again the others wanted a baby, too.

Soon after Alice’s birth, Rogue had a miraculous break through with her powers while working with Professor Xavier. She could finally control her powers to where it wasn’t fatal to touch her. Naturally, she and Bobby made the most of their newfound liberty and it was no surprise that Rogue conceived a son soon after. Jasper Drake was like a miniaturized version of his father from his looks to his power, except his touch was not quite as icy. He was a hydropath, but a giggling baby that would grow to be a jokester just like Bobby. Rogue could not be happier that she had a baby at all, and loved him so much. For that he grew to be a Mama’s boy, but that did not matter when he performed the miracle of getting his mother to finally get out of her goth phase. Jasp was the first boy of the new generation of X-Men, but he wasn’t the last.

Jane and Pietro accidentally conceived again and had a son as well, Johnny Maximoff. If Alice was a copy of her mother in physical appearance, then Johnny was a copy of his father in appearances. His mutation was a tricky one for the parents to handle, even when he was a small infant. Johnny had random bouts of invisibility, defied gravity by flying and floating, and could phase through objects much like Kitty does. When he grew older he could talk to ghosts, but despite the unusualness of his powers, Johnny was a sweet boy all the same.

A year after Johnny’s birth, the X-Men welcomed another girl to the large family. Peter and Kitty had exactly one daughter of their own, like Scott and Jean did. Anya Rasputin was tiny, especially when held in her father’s arms, but she favored her mother in appearance. Her mutation, though, contrasted with her small stature. She was naturally super strong and could absorb materials to form any protective body armor she wanted in a strange blend of her parent’s powers. Like her mother, Anya was a little fireball and as smart as a whip when she got older. Again just like the Summers’, the Rasputin’s decided that one was enough and that Anya Rasputin was perfect as an only child.

However, like Jane and Pietro, the Drake’s decided to have one more child and had a daughter, Beverly Ann. Bev was gifted with psychometry, her powers more like Rogue’s than Bobby’s in that factor. Despite the three year age difference and the gender difference between her and Jasp, the two siblings grew especially close. Happy with the size of their family now, Bev was the last of the Drake family.

Finally, a year after Bev was born, Wanda and Kurt had two boys for the price of one pregnancy. Aldrick and Henry were adorably cute, spared their father’s physical mutation. Their names came from family as Aldrick was named after someone on Wanda’s mother’s side and Henry was actually named after Hank since Hank acted so much like a father to Kurt when he first came to the X-Mansion. Hank was touched. Alrick had magical powers like his mother where he could mess with people’s minds through strong illusions and mental hallucinations. Henry’s powers were more like Kurt’s as he could teleport and, when his emotions ran too high, he could turn into a demonic looking creature that was immune to fire. The twins were troublemakers from the start who were deceivingly sweet but deservingly wicked to those who were mean to them. They looked like angels, though, so the twins got away with nearly everything.

Multiples must have ran in the family, because Jane and Pietro once more got pregnant, except this time it was with triplets. The first born of the triplets was a girl, Zoe. She was a blonde little girl, similar to how Alrick and Dirk looked, and like them she was so deceivingly innocent. Zoe had her mother’s healing factor, but liked the wear Band-Aids anyway. Her favorite color was pink and she adored bunnies. She was fast, almost as fast as Pietro, but quite the little troublemaker at times.

The next child, another black-haired girl, could not have been more different. Lena – or Kit as her older siblings nicknamed her – was only a troublemaker when the other triplets dragged her into their schemes. Other than that she was a quiet child who mostly kept to herself and liked to read. Her shy nature probably stemmed from her powers, which allowed her to have visions of both the past and the future. Kit also had a feral mutation like Jane except it was more severe. She could turn into a kitsune and that is where the moniker Alice and Johnny gave her came from.

The last of the triplets was like Kit in that he had a feral mutation, too. George had wolf-like tendencies like his mother, but again they were more severe to the point that he had actually been diagnosed with some mild form of lycanthropy. He was an odd mixture of his sisters because he wasn’t as quiet as Kit but wasn’t chatty like Zoe either. In fact, he preferred to playfully growl more than anything. George was absolutely adorable, though, looking like a baby Pietro except his hair wasn’t silver. Darcy especially took a strong liking for him. Around his cousins or the other triplets, he caused chaos wherever he went.

There was a brief period where no one was pregnant at the X-Mansion after the birth of the triplets. Storm and Forge never married or had kids. They were happy being together and to them there were enough children at the mansion for them to love otherwise. It was believed that the triplets would be the last born to this new generation of X-Men, but then another miracle occurred. Darcy and Logan, who had never let themselves hope for a child somehow managed to conceive and carry a son to term.

Darcy’s pregnancy with Jimmy was one where every time she had morning sickness she was glad because that meant she was still pregnant and she had not lost the baby. In her long lifetime that stretched to just over two centuries, Darcy had miscarried twice. Desperately she hoped that this wouldn’t happen with Logan and her hopes came true. Jimmy was just a smaller version of Logan who idolized his father. He was a late bloomer with his mutations, but other than that was infinitely sweet. Blessed to have her son, Darcy couldn’t have hoped for more.

However, soon after the birth of Jimmy, Darcy somehow managed to conceive again. With this second pregnancy, Darcy was confident that she wouldn’t lose the baby. Hank had run medical tests to confirm that her and Logan both being feral mutants had made the compatibility of genes perfect. Additionally both she and Logan had a healing factor so more than likely the baby would have it, too. Little Jimmy showed small signs of it, but they didn’t exactly want to test that theory out. So with this new pregnancy, Darcy was grateful albeit disgruntled.

After giving birth to Jimmy, her body did not snap back as Jane’s did. Jane’s mutation was very similar to her own as they both had immortality and invincibility and feral mutations. But whereas Jane still maintained her youthful appearance, Darcy noticed that she had changed. She got stretch marks with Jimmy over her belly, and her stretch marks were black like the ones she had at the small of her back that went horizontally. The horizontal black stripes were one of the more noticeable signs that showed her feral compatibility to be like one of a tiger. In addition, she had always been a larger woman as far as weight goes, but now it was a lot more after the weight she gained over her pregnancy. Thankfully, most of it went to her breasts, but still she was unhappy as most women would be with having her body so changed. Her hips, which had already been fairly wide, were displaced wider after childbirth and did not shift back as Jane’s had. Perhaps that at least could be blamed in part because Jane had a skeleton of admantium like Logan from experimentation by Stryker and Darcy did not undergo any of that - but none of that mattered. Darcy felt cheated that her body did not right itself after childbirth.

Sure, the other women at the X-Mansion didn’t have a healing factor that could help them snap back after pregnancy either, but they still recovered fast. Jean after the birth of Hope bloomed to be even more beautiful than what she once was, her hair growing faster and looking healthier than it had ever been before. Rogue got curvier in the right places, and when she tried to lose weight it mostly melted away from her arms, legs, face, and neck – she got to keep her curves. Kitty was not as lucky as she went back to her previous stature. The only thing noticeably different was that her hips were slightly wider which made it harder for her to sneak around like she was used to, but she learned quickly enough to compensate for her wider hips. Wanda’s body looked more like her mother’s – not necessarily a bad thing, but she was very self-conscious of that after Pietro pointed it out one day. Unlike her teammates, though, Darcy got pregnant again too fast to try and excessive her excessive weight away.

Also, only two of her teammates got stretch marks. Jean did and hers faded away for some unknown reason relatively fast. Rogue also did, but the next time she touched either Logan or Jane to heal after a battle, Hank revealed that her body regained youthfulness and the stretchmarks disappeared. Rogue had touched Darcy once before to heal, but her stretchmarks had not gone away then, nor did her youthfulness return. Darcy felt incredibly put out about that.

So there she was, just beginning her third month of pregnancy with her second child, and Darcy felt hideous. It is not that she was a particularly shallow woman, it was just that having lived 200 years of always looking relatively the same physically with really only changing her hair style and sense of fashion really impacted her. Besides, she was used to being a woman who was desired, a sex symbol really. But as the beauty standard devolved, she doubted she could be called beautiful now.

Feeling particularly moody after a rough day where Jimmy was fussy, Darcy was feeling more emotional than usual. On any other day, she would have been perfectly happy listening to Jimmy sleep soundly in his crib while she was in the kitchen. Her favorite gift from the baby shower had to be the baby monitor. It gave her the freedom to leave Jimmy in peace without having to concentrate on him so hard by using her telepathy. Today, however, she jumped at every crackle of static over the baby monitor and anxiously waited to hear Jimmy cry for her attention again. It had been difficult to put him down to nap for some reason, but she suspected that it had to do with the thunderstorms outside.

That was how Logan found her sitting at the kitchen table, staring hard at the baby monitor. He approached her, not deliberately trying to be sneaky, but Darcy was still surprised when he combed his fingers through her hair. Once she saw it was him, she offered a weak smile and then immediately narrowed her eyes on the baby monitor again.

Logan frowned in concern; she was being unusually quiet for no reason. The baby monitor was not a two-way radio. They could hear the baby, but the baby could not hear them. He started to massage his fingertips into her scalp the way he knew she liked it, but Darcy did not relax into his touch. In fact, he started to think that she wasn’t responding to him at all because she wasn’t taking any notice of him to begin with. Only slightly vexed, he moved away and pulled out a chair so he could sit at the kitchen table with her.

Again, she started at the sudden noise, almost rising to her feet. Then her amber-orange eyes, normally so full of love for him, settled on him with startled comprehension, and she sank back into her chair as he simultaneously plopped down in his own chair. Her mouth forced itself into that same weak smile again, smaller this time; and it dropped away completely when her eyes refocused on the baby monitor.

More disgruntled now, Logan looked at the baby monitor, too. It wasn’t the newer kind where it offered a video feed of the baby. The baby monitor was the rather inexpensive standard kind. Through the radio waves, Logan did not hear Jimmy cry or gurgle. Jimmy was completely silent in his peaceful sleep.

Looking back up at Darcy again, the love of his life and the mother of his son, he took note of the rigidity of her posture and the tell-tale signs of weariness about her eyes. He also saw the beauty in her, too, her brown skin practically glowing gold from her pregnancy and her hands gently placed on the more pronounced curve of her stomach. Her fingers did not clutch or apply pressure on the roundedness. Instead her claws idly traced over it, moving in circular patterns that did not move the palms of her hands from where they were protectively placed. His Darcy was tense and tired, but other than that she was healthy in her pregnancy and just as protective as this second child as she was of the first. It made him smile, and in contrast with hers it was full and genuine. Logan licked his lips, and then started in a low sort of voice, “Darcy, he’s sleeping fine. There’s nothing to hear.”

Immediately her eyes shot to his, and he noticed that she relaxed marginally but momentarily. “I know that. But there’s nothing else I’d rather listen to than our son.”

Just as her eyes started to slip toward the baby monitor again, Logan reached out to her once more. Verbally, he said, “You don’t look like you’re enjoying the silence of his sleep, Darcy.” Physically, he placed his fingertips on her hand that covered part of her stomach. His touch was light, but he offered her support through it all the same.

Glancing at the baby monitor before looking back to Logan, Darcy anxiously explained, “The silence is what worries me. Do you think the baby monitor is functioning properly? Maybe I should turn up the volume, or better yet do you think I should go check on Jimmy? It’ll be just long enough to adjust the baby monitor and to make sure he is okay.” She seemed to be convincing herself more than she was convincing him.

Sensing that her nerves were getting the better of her judgement, Logan trailed his fingers over her baby bump. His fingertips pressed softly into the plush flesh there, and he was reassured that her plumpness offered extra protection to the small life inside of her. She felt so soft and pliant under his touch. Clearing his head from the distraction and clearing his slightly stricken throat, Logan assuaged her fears, “Don’t go see Jimmy or he’ll wake up and never go back to sleep.” Unbeckoned, his distraction returned as the knuckles of his fingers on her stomach brushed against the underside of her swollen breasts, heavy with milk. Even at that slight brush, he could see how her nipples hardened in response. “Spend time with me instead,” he found himself asking.

Once more shocked by him – at the unexpected shift in his mood – Darcy’s eyes did not stray back to the baby monitor. Her pinkie finger twitched towards his fingers, but she did not touch him with her hands otherwise. “I am spending time you, Carcajou. We’re doing it right now.”

“No, not like this,” Logan rumbled and shifted closer to her to explain, “I mean together in a different kind of way.” Now his fingers deliberately trailed upwards and swirled around the tightened bud of her nipple. He leaned towards her and softly blew her hair back over her shoulder so he could have clear access to her neck. Then he rubbed the tip of his nose up the column of her neck, and pressed his cheek against her neck as he dragged his face down so he could kiss her collarbone that was bared to the air from her scoop-cut neckline of her blouse. “Spend time with me like this.”

Darcy did not move in response, allowing him to touch her in such ways. Her eyes closed of their own accord, but as soon as they did her telepathy amplified and she found herself reaching out to see if Jimmy really was sleeping peacefully. Realizing what she was doing, she pulled herself away from Logan, eyes opening once more. With a guilty undertone, she insisted to Logan, “Carcajou, we shouldn’t. That is how I ended up pregnant both times, if you can recall.” She gave him a rueful smile at that.

He did not return it. Moody and sullen at her rejection, Logan sat back in his chair again. “Well it’s not like you can get any more pregnant than you are,” he tried to persuade her.

Unamused, she hummed. “Well, yes actually I can. I’ll be huge in my ninth month.” Her lips frowned at the thought.

“Then why don’t you want to make love?” Logan inquired, confusion written plainly across his face. “When you were pregnant with Jimmy you never gave me a break, but now you haven’t even looked at me since we realized we were having another.” His nose scrunched up as he nearly pouted at her, arms crossed over his broad chest, “You don’t want me.”

“Not want you?” Darcy parroted, dumbfounded at his sulking. “Logan, you know I think you’re the sexist man alive.” Barely restraining herself enough to not laugh at him, she allowed herself to smile as she continued, “Christ, Logan, I’m not mad at you for getting me pregnant. As the Sex Ed. Professor here at this institute, I am well aware that I am equally to blame. Of course, I am not mad that I am pregnant anyway. I love Jimmy. I never thought we could have him, but we did and now we are getting another child, too. Logan, you’ve given me the two best gifts in the world. Your love and a part of you to be mixed with a part of me in the form of beautiful children. I love you, Logan. Do not doubt that I don’t want you.” To prove her point, she stood to lean far enough over to kiss him fully on the mouth. Taking his hand in hers, she tugged it towards her and carefully tucked his fingers under her skirt so he could feel how damp she had made her underwear. “Do I make myself clear, Carcajou?”

Retracting his hand only after he slipped his fingers inside her underwear to flick her clit and gather up some of her juices for himself, Logan held up his fingers to examine the sticky fluid. “Actually, you’ve made yourself wet, darling. And it’s not clear, it’s white.” Being flippant with her, he stuck his fingers in his mouth to taste, and then popped his fingers out to continue his teasing. “And you’ve made yourself delicious. Good enough to eat.” His grin was smug and wide.

Finally, her smile mirrored his and was the strong, genuine smile he was used to. “Well, we are in the kitchen, Carcajou. Who am I to deny you something to feast on?” Her smile shifted into a smirk as she shifted herself onto the table, hiking up her skirt and spreading her legs wide enough for him to comfortably situate himself between them. Darcy raised her eyebrows at him in challenge, and he answered her challenge.

“There’s the Darcy I know and love.” He rose up on his feet to kiss her lips before he started to lower himself to his knees to kiss her other, lower set of lips. “I love you.”

The couple made love in the X-Mansions kitchen on the kitchen table – not an unusual place for them as they’ve done it there many times before. This time was no different as they were uninterrupted, although, that was more than likely because their very audible moaning scared any hungry mutants away. Throughout their love making, the baby monitor remained quiet, Jimmy peacefully sleeping away as his parents did anything but sleep.


End file.
